Lilith Asami
Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Lilith Azazel Origin: Trinity Seven Gender: Female Age: 18 Classification: 'Mage '''Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Strength, Speed, Durability, Stamina, Endurance '''Attack Potency: Large Town level | City level (Due to having the Magic King Element and Aeshma) Speed: FTL+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ Durability: City level+ Stamina: Same as any other Magic King Range: Cross-Dimensional Standard Equipment: Outer Alchemic Weapons Intelligence: Very High Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Lillith's thema is Abies (Life) from the "Luxuria" (Lust) archive and her branch of magic is Outer Alchemic. '''Using the the theory of equivalent exchange as her basis, Lilith's magic has the ability to transmute materials into different forms. So far, she has only used this to create weapons such as different types of guns. Additionally, her creations cannot be used by anyone but herself. Because Outer Alchemic requires a significant amount of scientific knowledge, Lilith's high intelligence allows her to master the magic, understanding all of the basic history and fundamental concepts from previous researches. Furthermore, she has also stated that her magic is one of many different versions of alchemy. Outer Alchemic, in particular, requires her to activate a macro consisting of three stages to activate her spells. These stages, each that can be considered it's own separate magic, are: * Comprehension - Understanding the composition of every material * Deconstruction - Breaking the material into smaller components. Mastering this with Comprehension creates a small field of destructive magic in a much larger realm. * Reconstruction - The final stage which allows her to perform alchemy. However, despite the unlimited possibilities of her magic, Outer Alchemic also comes with a few risks. Namely, because alchemy is bound the theory of equivalent exchange, she uses her magic and soul as a cost to process her magic. If she uses too much, she risks turning into a monster. Nevertheless, Lilith has quite a large amount of magic, able to summon a large number of guns mid-air and fire them at will. Outside of her magic, Lilith is also quite athletic, being able to wield a large anti-tank rifle with relative ease. She has also demonstrated high proficiency in gunmanship, being a very adept marksman with a variety of guns. Furthermore, Lilith is a skilled tactician, able to develop a counter plan against opponent's abilities even in the most pressing situations. During her team battle against Levi and Akio, she was able to quickly devise a solution against Levi's Sorcerer Mode using light and crystals to force the ninja out of the shadows. Due to her lineage from her father, Lilith possesses powerful magical power. As a result, she can easily become immortal and attain eternal youth. * '''Realize - Using alchemy, Lilith can materialize a weapon from thin air. ** Buster Mode - Lilith specifically creates a large anti-tank rifle. ** Bloody Crystal - Summons a large number of crystals * Helmick Buster - Wielding an anti-tank rifle, Lilith fires a large blast which upon contact creates a big explosion. * Telluric Buster '''- After summoning multiple guns in mid-air and surrounding her opponents, Lilith then fires them all at once. Combination * '''Meteo Dragonar - Absorbing Arata's magic using her Magic King element, Lilith is able to perform the technique by firing from her anti-tank rifle. Feats: '''Aeshma allows Lilith to make pocket dimensions and normal worlds(Continent sized), The pocket dimensions ar used to reach a certain character. Her speed in Combat, Travel, and Reaction all casually reach FTL+ with all her other abilities. Her only feat that isn't long range is the dimension controlling and creating in this state. '''Key: Aeshma Others Notable Victories: ' '''Notable Losses: ' '''Inconclusive Matches: